I GOT U
by farchanie01
Summary: Sungmin kalah taruhan! Sepertinya ia harus menyiapkan mental lahir dan batin. KYUMIN/Yaoi/LETS READ and DLDR/ CHAPTER 1 IS UP
1. Chapter 1

I GOT U

Presented by Farchanie01

Warning:

OOC, shounen-ai, yaoi, typo(s), tidak berdasarkan EYD, alur gaje, de el el

Cast:

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyuk Jae

De el el

Pair:

KyuMin always

Disclaimer:

Kyumin bukan milik saya, dan FF ini milik saya

Genre: romance

Rate: Masih aman/T

Summary:

Sungmin kalah taruhan! Sepertinya ia harus menyiapkan mental lahir dan batin.

Prolog

******HAPPY READING ANG ENJOYING*****

"Traaaak."

Terlihat botol soju kosong berputar cepat di atas meja.

'Ya Tuhan, kumohon bukan aku.' suara hati yang tersemat pada masing-masing hati ketiga remaja ini, yang kini mengitari meja bundar dan suasana temaram bar yang sangat mendukukung ketegangan mereka. Botol soju terus berputar semakin pelan menghiraukan rasa cemas mereka. Seakan botol soju-lah yang akan menentukan hidup mati mereka.

'Tek, tek, tek.' bunyi botol soju yang kian melambat membuat wajah mereka makin cemas.

"Haaa Minnie! Kau kalah." Donghae bersorak senang.

"huh~ syukurlah bukan aku," helaan keluar dari bibir kissable milik Eunhyuk.

"Ya Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ujar Sungmin frustasi seraya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Baik! Min kau kalah dalam taruhan dan kau juga tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?" ucap Donghae santai sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin, rona pucat menghiasi wajahnya.

"Oke, oke! Bagaimana jika aku gagal?" jawab Sungmin.

"itu artinya mobilmu untuk kami. Bukan begitu Hyukie chagi?" Donghae menyeringai.

"ANDWAE!" teriak Sungmin kalap, "huh~ sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"berdasarkan kesepakatan…"

"..Jangan bertele-tele Hae" potong Sungmin.

"Aish, kau sudah tidak sabar eoh?"

"baiklah! Yang kalah harus menjadi pelayan dirumah tuan muda sok kaya itu." Donghae menunjuk kearah pemuda diseberang sana.

"aku benar-benar penasaran dengan kelakuannya dirumah, apa masih bertingkah sok cool begitu?" lanjut Donghae.

"Kalau kau penasaran kenapa bukan kau saja?" sahut Sungmin dengan emosi.

"Ya! Kau yang kalah taruhan, kenapa harus aku?" jawab Donghae tidak mau kalah.

"Benar, aku juga penasaran dengannya. Pria yang selalu tebar pesona dikampus apa sama kelakuannya jika di rumah?" timpal Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi yang hanya mendengarkan dua temannya beradu.

"itu sama saja kalian menaruhku di kandang singa!" sulut Sungmin, "mulai kapan?" Tanyanya singkat.

"Besok!" jawab Donghae telak.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahku?"

"Pabo! Kita libur dua minggu sekarang.." Eunhyuk memukul kepala Sungmin.

"Ya! Tak perlu memukul kepalaku juga!" sulut Sungmin tak terima.

Mimpi apa dia semalam, bias-bisanya mengikuti permainan bodoh bersama kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Tsk! Sial!" decak kesal keluar dari bibir plum Sungmin.

TBC/END

oo0oo

yee, saya datang lagi bawa FF baru #plak

padahal yang Not Perfect Again belum kelar hahaha

mian buat reader tercinta, bukannya nglanjutin malah bikin FF baru..

hutangku jd banyak T-T #abaikan ^^

oke, sekian dulu ocehankuu..

mind u review?

discontinue 0r continue? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

I GOT U

Presented by Farchanie01

Warning:

OOC, shounen-ai, yaoi, typo(s), tidak berdasarkan EYD, alur gaje, de el el

Cast:

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyuk Jae

De el el

Pair:

KyuMin always

Disclaimer:

Kyumin bukan milik saya, dan FF ini milik saya

Genre: romance

Summary:

Sungmin kalah taruhan! Sepertinya ia harus menyiapkan mental lahir dan batin.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

PLEASE DON'T COPY AND PASTE

Chapter One

******HAPPY READING AND ENJOYING*****

Hari yang indah mulai kembali, namun bagi yang menganggap indah tentunya. Burung-burung telah bercicit riuh, dan matahari mulai menjalankan tugasnya. Jalanan kota yang kian ramai, kesibukanpun dimulai kembali. Walaupun ada yang masih tidur, ataupun sedang mencuri waktu untuk melanjutkan mimpinya.

"Lee Sungmiiiiiiin! " teriak seseorang di depan pintu kamarnya.

Merasa tidak mendapat sahutan dari pemilik kamar, iapun tanpa basa-basi untuk langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dengan suasana merah muda yang nyala namun lembut.

"Kau! Aiiish, Ming cepat banguun.. bukankah ini hari pertamamu?"

Bukannya bangun Sungmin makin mengeratkan dekapannya pada guling.

"Ming! Ini sudah siang pabo! Cepat bangun!" Hyuk Jae segera menyikap selimut Sungmin dan menarik Sungmin untuk beranjak dari ranjangnya.

"iiiiiish.. apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" kesal Sungmin seraya menggosokkan kedua matanya yang belum awas.

"Eoh? Kau lupa dengan hari ini?" Eunhyuk memicing matanya heran.

"Hoo astaga, aku kira semalam itu hanya mimpi." Sungut Sungmin.

"Mimpi kakekmu peyang.."

"YA! Kau mengatai kakekku hah?"

"Aiish, tidak ada waktu untuk membahas yang tidak penting Lee Sungmin.." Eunhyuk segera menarik tangan Sungmin dan mendorongnya ke kamar mandi.

"aku berharap semalam hanyalah mimpi kelamku." Lirih Sungmin

oo0oo

Terlihat mobil audi putih milik Eunhyuk terparkir di depan rumah mewah. Dua orang di dalamnya terlihat serius menatap ke depan ke arah rumah mewah tersebut.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin menatap Rumah itu?"

"Sampai kau menggagalkan rencana ini." Sungmin berujar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ya! Kau kalah dan ini sudah konsekuensinya Minnie.. salah sendiri kau kalah.." Eunhyuk menyilakan kedua tanganya di depan dadanya. Merasa jengah dengan sikap Sungmin, yang sedari tadi merajuk untuk menggagalkan taruhannya.

"Yang meminta untuk kalah siapa?!" Sungmin berteriak tak terima.

"Ya tidak perlu teriak di depanku juga! Dan kau.."Eunhyuk tak kalah berteriak, "cepat turun, dan selesaikan taruhan ini!" ujar Eunhyuk telak.

"Yaa Hyukie, aku mohoon.." Suara Sungmin melembut berharap ada rasa iba dalam diri Eunhyuk. Namun justru ia mendapat tatapan tajam dari Eunhyuk yang membuat nyalinya ciut seketika.

"Arraso, tapi.. antar aku sampai situ.." ujar Sungmin menunjuk kearah rumah mewah itu.

"Kajja!" Eunhyuk segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan beranjak keluar menuju rumah yang dianggap Sungmin kandang singa tersebut dan Sungmin mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Masuklah, aku sudah bilang sama kepala pelayannya. Sekarang aku mau pulang, Hae sudah menungguku!"

"Donghae jahat sekali padaku, setidaknya dia mengantarku sampai sini."

"Dia ada urusan Ming. Bukankah dia sudah bilang padamu? Cepatlah masuk."

"Hmm, baiklah." Sungmin menghela nafas sebelum beranjak masuk.

"Uri Sungminnie, hwaiting!" ujar Eunhyuk seraya mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Sungmin membalasnya dengan anggukan sedih.

oo0oo

Kini Sungmin tepat berada di depan pintu rumah calon majikannya, Sungmin terus menyematkan doa di dalam hatinya sebelum ia mengetuk pintunya.

"Hwaiting Lee Sungmin!" ujarnya menyemangati sendiri.

Tok, tok, tok

Ia merasa gugup sekarang, "Kenapa aku gugup sekali?" ujarya cemas.

Tok, tok, tok..

"Apa tidak ada orang di dalam?" gumam Sungmin.

Ceklek

"Nugu?" sapa yeoja cantik yang diperkirakan Sungmin pemilik dari rumah ini.

"Sungmin imnida." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Ne. ada perlu apa?" Tanya yeoja itu lembut.

"Eeumm, saya pelayan baru disini nyonya."

Yeoja itu memandang Sungmin dari atas kebawah. Dan Sungmin merasa kikuk dipandang seperti itu.

"Ada apa nyonya?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Kau terlalu manis untuk dijadikan pelayan dirumahku." Sahut yeoja itu tetap masih memandang Sungmin.

"Lalu saya tidak diterima menjadi pelayan disini?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Ani-ani, bukan seperti itu.. hanya saja.. kau tidak terlihat seperti pelayan, bahkan terlihat seperti orang seperti kami."

Eh? Sontak Sungmin melihat dirinya sendiri.

'Pabo Lee Sungmin! Kenapa bisa salah kostum begini.' Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Aah kenalkan, aku Heechul. Aku istri pemilik rumah ini." Yeoja yang masih terlihat muda ini mengenalkan dirinya.

"Ne nyonya," sahut Sungmin.

"Kepala Jung~~" teriak yeoja itu.

"Ne nyonya, ada apa?" sahut seseorang yang dipanggil kepala Jung oleh yeoja bernama Heechul.

"Dia pelayan baru, tolong urusi dia." Perintah Heechul.

"Ne nyonya," sahut kepala Jung hormat. "kau ikut denganku." Ajak kepala Jung kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin terus mengikuti kepala Jung mengitari rumah mewah majikannya. Kepala Jung terus memberi arahan kepada Sungmin. Sembari mendengarkan, Sungmin menatap pada pintu di depannya yang diyakininya sebagai kamar Cho Kyuhyun.

"Nah ini kamar nyonya Heechul dan tuan Hangeng." Kepala jung menunjuk kearah pintu dark brown yang berukuran besar di sebelah samping kanannya.

"Mereka mempunyai seorang putra bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan itu kamarnya." Terangnya lagi seraya menunjuk kearah depannya.

"Sekarang kau ke kamar dan ganti pakaianmu, lalu ikut aku. Aku akan memberikan tugas pertama untukmu.

"Ne." Sahut Sungmin patuh.

oo0oo

"Sungmin-ssi, apa kau bisa menyetir?" Tanya kepala Jung.

"Ne." jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Bagus, nanti sore kau harus mengantar tuan Kyuhyun ke kampus."

"Ne kepala Jung."

'mau apa dia ke kampus? Bukannya sekarang libur?' batin Sungmin.

'eumm, ngomong-ngomong kenapa Donghae memilih dia menjadi majikanku?' Sungmin kembali membatin.

oo0oo

"Kenapa dia lama sekali? Aku sudah menunggunya setengah jam lamanya." Ujar Sungmin kesal.

Terlihat Kyuhyun keluar dari pintu utama menuju mobil yang akan mengantarnya ke kampus.

"Ah itu dia, akhirnya keluar juga. Aku sudah lelah menunggunya." Sungmin segera memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Antar aku ke game center di dekat taman kota." Ujar Kyuhyun setelah dirinya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Eh? Bukannya tuan ingin ke kampus?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

"Ikuti saja perintahku!" jawab kyuhyun ketus.

"Ne tuan." Jawab Sungmin sok sopan.

"Cepat antar aku kesana, dan jangan banyak tanya lagi."

"ketus sekali." Ujar Sungmin lirih, untungnya Kyuhyun sedang asik dengan i-phone nya sehingga tidak mendengar ucapan Sungmin tadi.

15 menit kemudian..

"Tuan sudah sampai." Ujar Sungmin membuyarkan konsentrasi Kyuhyun pada i-phone nya.

"Hmm, kau tunggu disini. Dan ingat jangan menghubungi rumah kalau aku kesini. Arrasso?"

"Ne tuan."

Drrt drrt drrt

Suara i-phone Sungmin bergetar, itu tandanya ada yang mencoba menghubunginya. Sungmin segera mengambil i-phone nya yang berada di dalam saku. Dan melihat ID caller nya.

"Eoh? Nyonya Heechul?" Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya manakala Heechul yang menghubunginya. Segera sungmin menyentuh icon hijau untuk mengangkat panggilannya.

"Yeoboseyo.."

"Sungmin-ah kau berada dimana sekarang?" Tanya Heechul di seberang sana.

'aduh, bagaimana ini. Aku harus mengatakan apa padanya?'

"Sungmin-ah~~"

"N-ne, eumm aku sekarang berada di jalan, iya di jalan nyonya. Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak ke game center kan?" Tanya Heechul lagi.

"A-ani nyonya." Jawab Sungmin gugup.

"Baiklah, aku tutup ne?!"

Plip

'huuuuuft, demi kau aku berbohong pada nyonya.' Sungmin menghela nafasnya sembari menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi mobil dan mencoba memejamkan matanya, ia lelah sekarang.

"Hei bangun!" Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyangkan badan Sungmin mencoba membangunkannya.

"Ah ne tuan, maafkan aku."

"Ne, cepat kita pulang. Ini sudah malam." Ujar Kyuhyun kembali ketus.

Sunyi, yah didalam mobil mereka hanya diam. Sungmin yang sedang konsentrasi menyetir, dan Kyuhyun.. entahlah, dia sibuk melamun. Walaupun sepertinya Sungmin sedang konsentrasi dalam menyetirnya tapi dia merasa canggung, ia paling tidak suka keaadan seperti ini. Membuatnya ia merasa jengah.

"E-ehm, t-tuan tadi nyonya menelefonku," ujar Sungmin menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Lalu?" Jawab Kyuhyun tak tertarik.

"Dia menanyakan kita ke game center atau tidak."

Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandanganya ke Sungmin dan mulai tertarik dalam pembicaraannya. "Lalu kau jawab apa?"

"Aku bilang tidak. Bukankah tuan sudah menyuruhku seperti itu?"

"Baguus, eumm ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu? Sedari tadi aku belum mengenalmu."

"Lee Sungmin imnida tuan,"

"Kau sepertinya lebih muda dariku,"

"Aku lebih tua darimu tahu."

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku panggil kau hyung,"

"Memang seharusnya begitu hehe.." Sahut Sungmin sambil terkekeh.

"Hmm, kau orang yang menyenangkan ternyata hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun menyeringai. Tentu saju Sungmin tak melihatnya.

"Tentu." Jawab tersenyum manis.

"Apa kau benar laki-laki?" tanyanya tak sopan.

"Ya apa maksudmu Kyuhyun-ah~"

"Ya! Aku ini majikanmu."

"Ah mianhae tuan," Sesal Sungmin.

"Haha gwenchana hyung, aku hanya becanda. Dan kau tak perlu memasang wajahmu seperti itu," Kyuhyun tertawa lepas melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang menurutnya lucu.

"Aiiishh.."

"Kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu, itu lebih baik."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, dan kau terlihat manis dari pada yeoja."

"Ya kau ini." Ujar Sungmin seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ah~ sudah sampai, aku turun duluan."

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ah.." sahut Sungmin tersenyum.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah menjauhi mobilnya, tanpa menengok dia menyeringai.

'tak kusangka, dia orangnya hangat juga. Aku kira dia orang yang menyebalkan, sebelumnya kan dia bicara ketus padaku.' Batin Sungmin tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

"Kurasa taruhan ini sangat menyenangkan." Ujarnya lagi, dan segera turun dari mobil dan beranjak ke kamarnya untuk istirahat mempersiapkan dunia esok.

Sungmin segera melepaskan jaket yang menempel pada tubuhnya dan beranjak menuju ranjangnya, siap mengarungi dunia mimpi.

Drrrt drrtt drrrtt

Sungmin yang sudah ingin terlelap mendesah kesal, tangan kirinya meraba-raba meja nakas yang ada di samping kiri ranjangnya. Setelah diraihnya, secepatnya ia menekan icon hijau dilayar i-phone nya tanpa melihat ID caller-nya.

"Yeoboseyo,"

"Yeoboseyo Minnie-ah.. bagaimana hari pertamamu?" sapa sekaligus bertanya orang penelepon tadi.

"Haah, aku capek. Besok saja ceritanya."

Plip

Sungmin memutuskan panggilannya begitu saja. Tidak tahu reaksi orang diseberang sana.

"YA! Lee Sungmin! Seenaknya saja mematikan telefonku!" teriak orang tersebut yang diyakini Lee Hyuk Jae.

"Sudahlah chagi, mungkin memang dia kecapaian." Donghae mencoba meredakan emosi kekasihnya.

"Ne arraseo." Jawab Hyuk Jae kesal.

"Hae~ apa kita tidak keterlaluan? Kurasa Minnie tersiksa disana,"

"Tenanglah Hyukkie, dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara seperti itu? Buktinya tadi dia memutuskan panggilanku begitu saja."

"Dia sudah besar chagi, jangan telalu mencemaskannya." Jawab Donghae cuek.

"Ya! Kau kejam sekali Hae~ begitupun dia adalah sahabatmu!" Eunhyuk begitu tidak terima dengan sikap cuek Donghae.

"Ne arraseo! Kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya akan aku hentikan taruhan ini. Inikan konsekuensinya Hyuk."

"Apa kau akan berlaku begini jika aku yang kalah taruhan?"

"Jangan pikirkan yang lain, yang penting bukan kita yang kalah kan?"

"Tapi.. kasihan Minnie Hae~"

"Sudahlah Hyukkie, lebih baik kita lanjutkan lagi yang tadi."

"Eoh? Lanjutkan apa?" Eunhyuk menjawab dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya. Donghae yang melihat kekasihnya tampak malu, ia tersenyum jail.

"Kau maunya apa?" Tanya Donghae jail.

"Eumm, aku ngantuk Hae~ lebih baik kita tidur." Eunhyuk segera melesakkan tubuhnya kedalam selimut.

"Ya. Jangan tidur dong Hyukkie chagi.. kita lanjutkan beberapa ronde lagi ne.."

Kita biarkan sepasang kekasih itu menyelesaikan apa yang ingin mereka selesaikan. Mari kita kembali ke uri Sungmin.

"Ini adalah hari pertama yang tidak begitu buruk." Ujar Sungmin sebelum terlelap.

Dia belum mengerti nanti apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Dan menganggap ini adalah awal yang membahagiakan. Tidak tahu dibelakang sana Kyuhyun telah merencanakan sesuatu.

-TOBECON-

Thanks a lot for my beloved readers ^^ :

, minnieGalz, kyuminalways89, chikakyu, GaemSMl, BbuingBbuing137, is0live89, sigmame, Kang Min Hyun, cloudy minniemin bunny, Tita, ammyikmubmik, hyuknie, nikyunmin, Zahra Amelia, ayachi casey, Park Min Rin, Kyurin Minnie, maria8, Guest, and Silent reader ^^

Daaan~~~~ mohon untuk direview lagi kawaan :D

Gamsahamnida, ^^

So, Continue or Discontinue?


End file.
